


The Search Begins

by theRogueQueen



Series: The Search Begins [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRogueQueen/pseuds/theRogueQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kayli Cousland, Hero of Ferelden, begins her search for a cure for the taint, but not without going against some orders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search Begins

_23 Wintermarch 9:41 Dragon_

_The trip to Anderfels was a disaster. The First Warden, of course, refused my request and above all forbade me from starting my research for a cure. I think he knew, that bastard is too smart for his own good. He knows I’m looking for a way to cure the taint and not the Calling. Luckily I’ve managed to borrow a few things, tomes, old records and anything that might help me._

_I am now at Warden’ Keep with Nathaniel and Avernus. Avernus has something for me, something that will slow down the effects of the Calling, or so he says. Maker, I don’t even want to know what’s in those small vials. But it’s all I have now. Maker help me see this through._

Kayli put her pen down and closed the small leather journal. She had to do this, but she couldn’t let any information slip away, the risks were huge considering how the whole meeting with the First Warden ended. “Are we ready to do this?” She said as she stood up and walked towards Nathaniel and Avernus.

“Do what exactly, you haven’t really told us your plan.”

“It’s quite simple actually.” She turned her head to Nathaniel. “Nate, I need you to let word slip that I’ve gone missing. No details, no questions, just poof, I’m gone. But wait a few weeks, makes the First Bastard think I gave up and he has nothing to worry about.” Nathaniel nodded. “Avernus, I need you to take a look at what I’ve brought from Weisshaupt, see if you can find anything that might help. And as for those vials…”

“You need to take one every forty days, not sooner, not later. And as for the research, I could-“ Kayli didn’t let him finish, she just shook her head. He was going to keep this ethical, that was their deal from the very beginning. No blood magic, not innocents getting hurt and definitely no demons. “As you wish.”

“And Velanna will be watching you, closesly.” Kayli added.

“What about the rest, we still have Sigrun, and, I can’t believe I’m saying this, Oghren too.”

“Don’t worry about them.  They have their own assignments.” She simply needed them to watch the Anderfels borders a little, see if anything was out of the ordinary.

“And you?” Nathaniel added.

“Me? I’m going on a trip.” The men exchanged glances and then looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m going to Tevinter, with a stop in the Free Marches and one in Antiva, I have to see some old friends. Alistair put me in contact with a Magister, with luck she might be able to help me get to resources not even the First Warden could dream of.” It was a long shot, but it was better than going to the Deep Roads to die… or worse. Her dreams were filled only with broomothers and that damned song. Only the thought made her want to throw up. “We start in the morning. Dismissed.”

Kayli turned on her heels and left for her quarters. The keep was not in the best state, but it had a bed, ice cold water and a mirror. What else did a girl need? She walked inside the room closing the door behind her and then approached the mirror.

She brushed off some of the dust from it so she could see more clearly. She looked, tired. Her wavy red hair had overgrown and desperately begged to be cut to its normal length, her teal eyes once so full of life looked more tired than ever and her rosy skin was now so pale. Kayli turned away from the mirror and lay down in her bed. She needed to stop thinking; she needed to get some rest.

She turned on her side closing her eyes as one of her hands took out the medallion underneath her shirt. She had to do it, not only for herself, but for the people she cared about, for Fergus, for Alistair, for Leliana and even for Morrigan and her child, who Maker knew where they were.


End file.
